


Dragon's Hope

by Germanhowl



Series: The Dragon's Tales [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Implied Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germanhowl/pseuds/Germanhowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after Eren's return home, a new threat enters the land: Dragons. No one knows why or how they suddenly appeared. Out of fear, Erwin announces that the knights will form a Special Dragon Killing squad. This terrifies Eren, not wanting to see Levi die again. However, Levi fears for the boy's safety when the brunet starts showing some dragon like traits. Who will survive? (squeal to Dragonsong)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Never After

**Author's Note: Dragonsong is being turned into a audio play series... or at least I'm trying to.**

The air grew thick and hot with fire and smoke as large blur zoomed through the sky. Houses were up in flames and burnt to ash as villagers scattered and screamed in shear panic. The unknown creature attacked from the skies yet again.

"Dragon!"

The creature roared in anger as it torched the village of Shiganshina below.

Some men armed with pitchforks and other weapons tried to fight off the beast but their efforts failed. The weapons simply bounced off the dragon thick armored skin. It folded its wings as it dove down and thrashed its heavy club like tail around, hitting the villagers that challenged it.

Everything suddenly came to a standstill as huge 55 foot skinless dragon thudded across the plain. The pair started to snatch people up and eat them right on the spot. The ash covered ground was stained with blood at the dragons had their fill of humans.

. . . . . . . .

"Dammit! This is the 3rd dragon attack reported over the last few days!" King Pyxis shouted as he slammed his fist against his table.

"My lord...I have a request." Erwin started, "I suggest we create a team of knights to go out and kill these dragons."

"And who do you suggest be a part of this team, Erwin?" The king asked as he looked at the blond haired man.

"Knights and villagers… Men and women… Anyone who's willing to fight..." Erwin replied.

"Then spread the word." Pyxis commanded.

"Yes sir." Erwin responded before walking out of the king's planning room.

Eren's eyes went wide as the news of the 3rd dragon attack spread quickly throughout the kingdom. He knew the villagers were terrified and angry at the dragons, but he was afraid of what might happen to Levi when and if he was ever found out.

"Those damn dragons... Just wait til they meet me and my sword." Jean muttered with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"You joke about it now but just wait til you actually meet one." Marco said with smirk as he groomed one of the horses.

"Shut up you two..." Eren grumbled as he flopped onto one of the hay bales.

"Erwin's setting up a team of dragon hunters." Jean said, "And yours truly is going to be on it."

Eren's eyes went wide at the news.

"What?!" He shouted in surprised as he jolt up.

"Yeah... he announced it when you were asleep." Jean answered, arching his eyebrow at the brunet.

Eren's heart pounded hard against his chest as he bit his lip.

"Say... why where you asleep so late?" Marco asked as he looked over at Eren.

Eren could feel both pairs of eyes locked on him.

"I was just tired. That's all!" He snapped even though he knew that the real reason was that he wasn't feeling 'right'.

His throat was burning and his nails had grown almost talon-like. His head was pounding like crazy and he didn't know why.

"Alright. Alright..." Jean said, "Jeez..."

Eren let out a deep sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He ran his tongue over his teeth, his eyes widened ever so slightly when he realized how sharp his canines were getting.

"I'm going to head into Trost for a while." Eren said as he jumped up from his spot and mounted one of the already tacked up horses.

He snapped the reins and bolted onto the forest trail before Jean or Marco could say anything.

 _"I have to warn Levi... And just... what the hell is happening to me...?_ Eren thought as he rode all the way to Levi's cave.

"Levi!" Eren called as he dismounted his steed quickly and bounded up to the dragon.

He wrapped his arms around the other's neck when Levi embraced him.

"Erwin's forming a team of dragon hunters." Eren said as he buried his face into the man's shoulder.

"I know. I heard about the dragon attacks." Levi said, "Listen Eren. I suggest you stop coming for a while. People will start to wonder."

Eren sighed but nodded slowly. He understood Levi's reasoning and looked up at the dragon.

"Just... let me stay here for a while..." Eren begged as he tightened his hold on Levi's waist.

Levi let out a deep sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Alright shitty brat..." he grumbled.


	2. Announcement

Eren did what Levi had asked of him and stayed away, but he still couldn't help but worry about the dragon.

"Hey Eren."

"Huh?! What?" Eren snapped from his daze and looked up from his food, which he had hardly touched.

"You hardly touched your food. You sure you're okay?" Marco asked as he sat across from the brunet.

Eren nodded and looked back down at his meal. His stomach turned as he gazed upon the meat. Just the smell was enough to make him mad. He didn't respond to Marco's question but instead tare into the meat in front of him like an animal.

He blinked and looked around at his companions, who were staring at him, when he gulped the last bite down.

"What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your eyes... they're..." Marco started.

"They're... like a cat's." Jean finished Marco's sentence as his eyes widened at Eren.

Eren tilted his head to the side before standing up. He cleared his spot and made his way to his corridors rather quickly. He glanced in the mirror to see that Marco and Jean were right. His sea-green eyes were slit like Levi's. His eyes widened when he saw that his ears were pointing upward and his teeth had sharpen to a point.

"What's happening to me?" He muttered as he gulped slightly.

"Attention!"

Eren jumped slightly when he heard Erwin's voice calling for the knights outside. He snatched up his cloak and pulled the hood over his head before walking out of the room.

"Now that you all are here I have an announcement to make." Erwin started when he saw that everyone on the castle grounds had gathered together, "It has come to my attention that these dragon attacks have been happening frequently in the past few days. In response to this, all knights will be automatically enrolled in the dragon hunting squad. Anyone who is willing to enroll as well... please step forward."

Eren blinked in slight surprise when Marco stepped forward with Sasha and Connie. The teen didn't strike the brunet to be the type of guy to fight.

"Practice with begin in the morning. Dismissed!"

Eren's heart pounded in chest and blood roared in his ears.

 _"I-I might be forced to kill Levi..."_ he thought, _"I can't be responsible for his death! Not when I've seen him die already... once was enough..."_

He kicked a stone across the stables in frustration before he slumped down on a hay bail. He held his head in his hands as he let out a deep sigh.

"Hey Eren. Why the long face?"

Eren sat up and blinked in surprise when none other than Mikasa sat before him with her long black tail curled neatly around her paws.

"Mikasa! What are you doing here?" He asked before looking around to make sure that no one else was there.

"Short scales asked me to check up on you." She said with a sigh.

"H-how long have you been here for?"

"Long enough to here that announcement." She replied as she curled up besides the brunet, "but you and I both know that Levi is capable of staying hidden."

Eren sighed and nodded in agreement as he scratched the black she-cat behind the ears.

"Yeah but still I don't know..." Eren whispered, "I'd rather not see Levi get killed... again. Let alone take part in it."

"He knows that. In fact he loves you so much that he doesn't want you to get killed for treason either." Mikasa muttered as she started to purr.

"He loves me?"

"To the moon and back. We haven't seen Levi this happy before."

"I love him too. Th-That's why I don't want him to get killed for my sake again...!" Eren stated as his pupils turned to slits for a split second.

"Eren..." Mikasa started as she tilted her head up at the brunet.

"Yeah?"

"N-Never mind..." Mikasa said with a slight sigh, "Listen... Hanji and Armin got summoned to the castle tomorrow afternoon. You should talk to them when they arrive."

"Alright..."

"See ya, Eren." Mikasa said as she hoped off the hay bail and bounded into the forest.

. . . . . .

"Agh! Dammit."

The three jumped slightly as their dragon friend smash a hole into the cave wall with his spiked tail.

"Just calm down Levi." Hanji whispered as she took a small step towards the frustrated dragon.

"It's not true you flea-bitten she-devil." Levi said as calmly as he could.

"Like it or not short scales. I _saw_ Eren's eyes change." Mikasa retorted.

Levi shot a glare at the black she-cat and snarled at her.

"I don't care if you saw him sprout freakin' wings. I still wouldn't believe you." Smoke started to puff out from Levi's nostrils and sparks flew from his mouth as he spoke.

"Levi... we're heading to the castle tomorrow. If we notice something different about Eren or if he shows any sign of changing. We'll bring him back." Hanji said as she tried to calm her friend down.

"Are you sure?" Levi asked as he started to cool down some.

"Of course. You can trust us. Can't you, Levi?" Armin said.

Levi let a hint of smoke puff out of his nostrils as he let out a deep sigh. The spikes across his back loosened as he calmed down.

"I trust you."


	3. Cant be True

_Eren's eyes went wide as he saw his companions attack Levi. Chains wrapped tightly and embed into the dragon's skin as he squirmed. He rushed forward in front of his team mates and stood in front of them and Levi with his arms spread out wide._

_"He doesn't mean you any harm." He pleaded as tears pricked in his eyes._

_His pleads fell on deaf ears as he was tackled to the ground by his own comrades._

_Levi snarled when he saw this and squirmed from his bindings. However, more chains fell on top of him and restricted his movement even more._

_"No... No! LEVI!" Eren screamed at the top of lungs when Erwin brought his sword down on Levi's neck._

Eren's sea-green eyes flashed open as he woke up in a cold sweat. His heart pounded hard against his chest as he panted heavily.

"It was just a dream..." he quickly repeated to himself.

"Hey Eren! Get up!"

Eren jumped slightly when he heard Jean pound at his door and call his name.

"Al-Alright...!" He called back.

The brunet stretched and yawned as he entered the training ground.

"Think fast, sir dumbass."

Eren blinked in surprise some when Jean threw a woodened sword at him. He caught it and glared at him.

"Let's go, horseface." Eren said before he swung the blade at his comrade.

Jean smirked as he blocked the brunet's attack. Eren continued to attack, being more and more aggressive as they fought.

Meanwhile, Hanji and Armin had finally arrived at the castle. The blond teen immediately started to look for his friend as they walked around the grounds.

"Ah! Miss Hanji." Erwin said as he approached the two with a short bow, "We meet at last."

Hanji smiled at the tall blond man and nodded.

"Indeed so~" Hanji said, "Oh! This is Armin, my apprentice."

Armin froze at his name being called and nodded.

"Pl-Pleasure to meet you, sir." He said rather stiffly.

His crystal blue went wide when he spotted Eren in the training grounds.

"H-Hanji-san..." he muttered quietly as he watched the site before him.

Eren's growls turned into deep snarls as he pushed Jean up against the stable wall. He grinded his dagger-like fangs together as his silted eyes narrowed. His talon tipped fingers gripped the handle of his 'blade' tightly.

"H-Hey Eren... Calm down..." Jean shivered slightly as a hint of fear flickered in his eyes.

"Eren!" Armin yelled as he raced over to the brunet.

He was too far away to stop Eren as he raised his wooden blade over his head to strike Jean. Then he remembered the spell he had learned a few days ago: a voice mimicking spell.

 _"If I can't snap him out of it. Maybe Levi can..."_ he thought to himself as he quickly cast the spell over himself.

"Oi shitty brat!" He shouted, knowing that's what Levi would've said.

Eren hesitated before he snapped out of it. He shook his head and looked around.

"Huh? Levi?" He muttered under his breath before he spotted Armin waving at him from on top a hill.

He raced over to meet his friend, tossing his helmet to the ground as he ran.

Armin's eyes went wide when he spotted the tiny hint of curved dark brown horns poking out of the brunet's hair. He gulped as he saw how his friend's sea-green eyes were like that of a dragon's.

"Hey Armin you ok-"

Eren cut himself off when Armin quickly snatched up his hand in his own and looked at it. He stood there, puzzled for a moment before he finally spotted at what made the blond's body tremble. His finger nails had turned into talons.

"This isn't good Eren..." Armin whispered, "When did this start? Tell me."

Eren blinked at the sudden worry in the blond's voice and shrugged.

"I don't know... A day or two ago..." Eren answered as he bit his lower lip, "Why? What's wrong?"

Armin's heart slowly started to pick up its pace, praying that Hanji would be done with her meeting soon.

. . . . . .

"What do you mean we don't _really_ need to kill them?" Erwin asked as he raised an eyebrow at the witch.

"Not all of them at least... They have ways of communicating with us so we can talk to them." Hanji started, "If we resort to violence first... they'll see us as a threat and seek to destroy us for the same purpose we seek to destroy them."

"You talk as if you've had some experience with this." The king said as he narrowed his eyes at Hanji.

"No. I have some books about dragons back at my cottage. I was always fascinated by them so..." Hanji said in her defense as she shook her head.

"Regardless of that... I'm afraid that not an option at this point. These dragons have already laid waste to three villages and killed thousands of people." Erwin said, "The best choice now is to kill them."

"You can't predicate where these dragons will attack next though." Hanji said.

"As the reports go... these creatures have wiped out Dauper, Skyor, and most recently... Shiganshina. It's almost as if they're heading towards Trost and the castle." Erwin said as he placed a hand to his chin and thought for a moment, "It seems they're intelligent..."

"Which make them all the more dangerous." The king added.

Hanji nodded in agreement as she chewed on the inside of her cheek, thinking of her longtime friend. She blinked as small hint of fire appear outside the window. The signal… The signal that Armin and she had agreed on _if_ Eren did indeed show some change in appearance or behavior.

"On other note... I wish to take Eren Jaeger under my wing." Hanji stated.

Both Erwin and the king glanced at the witch with a puzzled look on their face.

"Eren Jaeger?" Erwin asked, "Why him and what for?"

"I'm more acquainted with him and he has a bit of experience with magic." Hanji started, "Just imagine the possibilities with a knight that has skills in battle _and_ magic. The enchantments he can use on his weapons in battle can make for a faster victory."

"I see and you prove a good point." Erwin said before looking at the king.

"Very well then... I will allow it." The king said with a sigh after a short pause.

After the meeting was over, Hanji took her leave with Armin and Eren. The brunet was extremely puzzled over the sudden turn of events.

"Is someone going to explain to me what the hell is going on?" He asked once they were on the forest path back to Trost, "What's going on with me and why are you two so afraid?"

"Eren... do you remember when Levi 'died' and you woke up in our cart?" Hanji asked.

Eren nodded slowly, wondering what that had to do with his change in behavior and appearance.

"Well... we found you bleeding a bit and you were covered in Levi's blood... so..." Armin's voice became quiet as he lowered his head.

"So? What's that supposed to mean?" Eren asked, an unexpected growl rumbled in his throat as his started to get slightly irritated.

" _So_ Levi's blood entered into your wounds and mixed with yours. Levi's dragon blood... along with your own is coursing through your veins as we speak." Hanji explained, "It _means_ that you, Eren Jaegar, are turning into a dragon yourself."


	4. Awakening

"W-What?!" Eren asked as his eyes went wide in shock at the news given to him.

"Sorry but it's true." Hanji said, "It's happening rather quickly too... you seem to show hints of your dragon-like traits when your frustrated or mad."

"Like Levi..." Eren whispered as he lowered his head.

"Levi..." Hanji repeated the dragon's name quietly, "He's _not_ going to be happy once he finds out."

"Yeah..." Armin added, "I'm more afraid of how he'll react than anything else. He knocked out a piece of his cave wall with his tail at the very mention that you might turn."

"I know him though... He knew it was possible all along." Hanji said, "He just... Didn't want to think about Eren going through the same thing he did and with dragons being the main target of the king's knights right now..."

"But Eren would only be half dragon. He wouldn't need to use a spell to appear human like Levi does, right?" Armin said, thinking out loud a bit.

Eren gulped hard at the realization. Half dragon or not... he was still considered a dragon... a threat to the kingdom. He could only imagine what could happen if he was found out... not just to him but to Hanji, Armin, Mikasa... and even Levi.

"Dont worry though, Eren." Armin said reassuringly with a smile when he saw how tense his friend was, "Levi will defiantly teach you everything you need to know and we'll help too."

Eren nodded slowly as he cracked a small smile. He was somewhat glad his friends were there to support him but at the same time he didn't want them to get involved for their sake. He pulled his hood over his head tightly as they entered Trost.

"We don't live that far from Levi's cave anyway." Hanji said as she glanced over at the brunet with a smile.

Eren nodded at the information. He wasn't going to deny the fact that he was glad to be living with the dragon, despite the reason behind it. He also had mixed feeling about this new form he had yet to control. He'll now be on the same field as Levi and learning how to control it with the dragon's help could be fun. Levi loved him and he knew for a matter of fact that he loved the dragon back.

Meanwhile, Levi paced back and forth like a beast ready to attack outside the cottage door.

"You're making me dizzy just watching you. Calm down will you." Mikasa said with a slight sigh as she rolled her metallic grey eyes.

She curled her sleek black tail around her paws as she watched the dragon pace back and forth.

A small growl rumbled deep within Levi's throat as he stopped dead in his tracks and shot a glare at the she-cat.

"You tell me how you feel when your lover might just become the same creature you are _because_ of you." His long spiked tail lashed a bit as he hissed at her.

Mikasa shook her head at the dragon. She understood how worried he was and why.

"You don't think I'm worried about him too? We're _all_ worried about Eren." Mikasa said, "And if he _is_ a dragon... you can teach him how to control it and the powers that come with it. He would still be human... he'd just be able to turn into a dragon, right?"

Levi shook his head as he shrugged.

"I don't know... this is the first time this ever happened... that _I_ know of at least." He answered.

Mikasa was about to reply until she saw Hanji's familiar mule pulled cart appear from around the corner. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Eren's somewhat scrawny figure in the back with Armin.

Levi swallowed hard. His throat became suddenly dry when he saw the brunet's familiar figure. He clenched his fangs together as his talon tipped fingers started to tremble.

 _"Dammit... It's all my fault. Dammit..."_ He thought to himself.

"I knew he'd be waiting outside for us..." Hanji said as she got closer to their home.

Eren gulped when he saw Levi's fear filled gaze. Never before had he seen the dragon look so afraid. His gaze fell from Levi's as the cart came to a stop. He couldn't look Levi in the eye, knowing how much he blamed himself for this happening. He wanted to say something... Anything to reassure the dragon in anyway.

"Levi... I-"

Eren cut himself short when he felt Levi's arms tightly embrace him, nearly pulling him out of the cart as he pulled his head closer to his chest. He let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding as he wrapped his arms tightly around the other's waist.

"You don't have to say a word..." Levi whispered into the brunet's ear, "I'm so sorry this happened."

Eren could hear the sorrow in Levi's voice as clear as day. He buried his head into the dragon's chest and sighed.

"It's fine. I don''t blame you at all." Eren whispered, "I wanna start training as soon as possible though."

Levi let his lips curve up into a small smirk when he heard the brunet.

"Alright... let's get started."


	5. Lessons

"Hey Levi..." Eren called out to the dragon as he followed after him in the thicket.

Levi glanced at the brunet behind him and he was glad he did so when a tree branch snapped back and came in contact with Eren's head. He smirked ever so slightly when the brunet let out a slight 'ow' and cursed under his breath.

"You should watch it, Eren. You need those remaining brain cells." Levi snickered.

"It's a lot more difficult getting to your cave walking than on horseback!" Eren hissed.

"Of course it is, idiot... People on horseback aren't going to stray from the trail." Levi said as he rolled his eyes.

Eren shook his head and sighed as they stepped out of the forest and into a small clearing. He smiled when he saw the familiar little brook that ran in front of Levi's cave and the willow tree that hung down beside it.

"Okay Eren... let's do this an easy way." Levi said as he pulled out the familiar wooden sticks he used while teaching the brunet how to fight on their journey.

He tossed one to Eren, raising an eyebrow in slight surprise when the brunet caught it with ease. However, he didn't let Eren get into the proper fighting stance before he attacked.

Eren was a bit thrown off by Levi's sudden advance but managed to block his attacks. He could feel an unknown force start to build within him, a low growl rumbled in his throat as he became a bit more aggressive with his defense.

"I'm not going to go easy on you." Levi called when they broke apart.

Eren's eyes silted and his now talon tipped fingers gripped the blade handle as he rushed at Levi.

Levi smirked when the brunet came running at him as he waited for the perfect moment to strike. However, he was caught off guard when a long dirt brown colored reptilian tail appeared and knocked him off his feet. The breath was knocked out of him as he fell flat on his back but that didn't remove the smirk on his face.

"Using my own tricks against me, huh?" Levi asked with a slight chuckle.

His narrow gaze locked on Eren's when the brunet kneeled down and offered a talon tipped hand to him. Levi gladly took it and pulled himself to his feet. He tilted his head slightly when he saw little black curved ram-like horns poke out from Eren's head.

"How come whenever I'm fighting only my horns, tail, fangs, and eyes appear?" Eren asked as he looked at the long new body part behind him.

"It'll be a few more days until you can fully transform." Levi answered, "Which is why it's important that you have a grasp of controlling yourself beforehand."

"And just how in the hell do I do that?" Eren asked as his tail lashed behind him.

"First off..." Levi started as he wrapped his tail around Eren's, "You must be calm. You only transform faster if you panic. Keep a leveled head. Try it."

Eren nodded and let out a deep sigh. He relaxed his tense muscles as he closed his eyes.

"Did... it work?" Eren asked as he opened one sea-green eye and looked around.

"Yeah it did. Good job for your first try." Levi said as the brunet's tail and horns disappeared, "You might have an easier time controlling it than I thought."

"C-Can I... Is there any way I could shift into a dragon without fighting or getting angry?" Eren asked, "I've seen you do that before."

Levi nodded as he looked at the brunet.

"Yes but that takes a year or two to master." Levi said, "Besides... I don't think you would want to transform at will at this point in time."

Eren nodded slowly as he chewed on the inside of his cheek. He yipped slightly when he felt Levi's tail brush up against his butt.

"Hey! Not funny, Levi." He pouted.

Levi couldn't help but smirk when the brunet pouted. He leaned in and kissed Eren gently on the lips.

"I can stop by later if you two are busy now."

The pair jumped up with a start when they heard Hanji's voice from out of nowhere.

"Dammit, shitty magic glasses!" Levi hissed as he shot a glare at the witch, "You scared the shit out of me."

Hanji held her sides as she started to laugh out loud. Levi rolled his metallic grey eyes at the witch's laughing.

"What do you want anyway?" He hissed in annoyance when the witch's laughing grew louder.

Hanji wiped away a forming tear from one of her hazel eyes. She took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I just came to see how Eren was doing. That and I have something... a theory to share with you."

"A theory?" Levi repeated as he tilted his head to the side.

Hanji nodded as she looked at the dragon.

"What if these dragons terrorizing the kingdom aren't that different from Eren?" She said.

"What the bloody hell do you mean by that?" Levi asked as he raised an eyebrow at the witch.

"It means that these dragons _might_ be humans that can transform." Hanji started, "These dragons have intelligences and they only started to appear _after_ your so called death."

"So are you blaming me for this?" Levi hissed.

Hanji put her hand up in front of her and shook her head.

"No no, Levi." She said.

"She has a point though..." Eren whispered, "I mean... it makes some senses. It's something to think about..."

Levi let out a deep sigh and nodded slowly.

"Yeah..." he muttered, "The only thing is... Who would do such a thing?"


	6. Transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic images regarding dragon transformation

"Dammit. I-I have to warn the main unit..."

The knight muttered to himself in a shaky voice as he edged his horse on faster.

He held the reins in a shaky grip as he recalled the horrors he just witnessed.

Another dragon attack had happened in the village of Enterum, which laid southeast of Trost. However, this dragon was a bit different than the other two. This particular dragon was skinless, like the so called colossal dragon and also had the ability to harden its skin into a protective crystal layer similar to the so called armored dragon. It had intelligences like the other two dragons, which was confirmed when it managed to take out almost the entire squad that had aimed for her weak spots.

The knight kicked his horse's sides hard when he saw a pinkish blur zoom beside him. He gulped, jerking the reins to steer his horse away from the blur. His eyes went wide when he realized that the blur was gone. Maybe it zoomed past to escape. He let out a deep sigh relief, hoping that was the case.

That wasn't the case however. The man froze when he heard the sound of wings beating fast behind him. He turned his head to see the beast right above him.

The creature's piercing crystal blue eyes widened as it smiled down at him, which sent a chill up the man's spine. The man let out a terrified scream, which was cut short with the sound of a dragon's roar and the spilling of blood.

"G-gah! L-Levi..."

"Don't worry, Eren... the pain will past. Just hold on for a bit longer..."

"I-I can't..." Eren whimpered.

The brunet tossed his head back as his fangs and ram-like horns grew longer. His long reptilian tail lashed about and his knees buckled forward as he felt every bone in his body crack and settle, mending into different positions. He collapsed onto the cave floor, writhing in pain. His mouth opened in a silent scream as blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. His eyes went wide, he felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside out. He wanted it to stop... he wanted everything to stop. He arched his back and vomited whatever content he had left in his stomach as his inners twisted and turned. Panting heavily with a mix of blood and vomit in his mouth, the brunet managed to reach his shaky talon tipped hand out towards Levi.

The dragon bit his lower lip and looked away. He didn't want to watch his lover suffer, especially when he knew he was the one who caused it. Levi knew... he understood the agony and pain Eren was feeling because he went through the same thing. He wanted to hold the brunet close but he knew Eren had to do this alone.

_"I'm dying... I'm going to die... Levi. Look at me. Levi! Please! Levi, look at me!"_

What little vision Eren had left was blurred with tears as he silently screamed for the dragon. Tears streamed down his face as he begged for Levi to look at him... to hold him... to put him out of his misery! Every breath was a struggle for the brunet as he coughed up nothing but bile. His back arched again, letting out an audible dragon-like shriek as his huge leather brown wings torn from his back. His whole body trembled violently as he locked his tunnel like vision on the dragon. He coughed and gagged a bit more blood as his breathing became even more erratic. His eyelids grew heavy as his muscles spasm. He was tired but his body wouldn't rest, throwing him into countless spasms as his bones continued to snap and mend. He was in complete and utter agony until he finally blacked out from all the pain...

"Eren?"

"Eren?!"

"EREN?!"

Eren's eyes slowly fluttered open as he let out a small groan, his body and mind still a bit weak from all the pain he previously endured. He nuzzled his face into the dragon's underbelly as he let out a small tired sigh.

"Levi...?" He groaned, "I'm so tired... I can't move a single muscle..."

"The first transformation will do that to you." Levi answered as he rested his head on Eren's.

Eren blinked in slight surprise before his head shot up. He looked down at his hands, only to see leather brown reptile-like hands with ebony black talons on each fingertip. He whipped his head around to see his brown wings folded neatly against his sleek but muscular dark brown dragon body. His familiar spike-less tail was entwined with Levi's behind him. He could feel the heat rush to his cheeks as he blushed through his scales.

"H-How do I look?" He asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Beautiful as always." Levi chuckled lightly.

The comment only made Eren blush even more. He wanted to see for himself. He attempted to get up, still trying to get use to this new form of his. He stumbled around, his knees wobbling like a newborn foal's as he tried to get use to walking on all fours.

"Easy there, brat." Levi said as he stood up, placing his tail on the other's back to help him.

Once Eren straightened himself out he couldn't help but snicker, realizing he had a good 6 inches on Levi in this form. He gulped as he slowly moved one hind leg in front of him. He looked over at Levi as the black dragon nodded in approval. The brown dragon thought for a moment moving his opposite back leg forward. He was proud of himself for not falling over at this point before he moved his other hind leg before his other back leg followed.

"That's it." Levi said as he slowly started to slid his tail off the other's back.

Eren was slowly getting the hang of it before he carefully made his way over to a puddle that was forming inside the cave. He flinched, slightly startled by the figure that stared back at him.

The dragon face that stared back at him with his same big sea-green eyes had long curved ram-like horns that ended at his cheek. His entire snout, throat, and underbelly were a sandy shade of brown as little specks of black dotted the border where the two colors collided. Little dark grey scales jetted out over his eyes and around his cheeks. He noticed a little fang poking out from his upper lip before turning to Levi. His small smile quickly turned into a frown when he saw the black dragon lower his head and look away slightly.

"Levi..." Eren spoke rather softly, "Please don't blame yourself... Please don't..."

Levi let out a slight sigh when the brown dragon practically begged him. He swallowed hard before locking his narrow gaze on Eren's.

"Fine." He replied as his voice started to crack, "I'll _try_ not to."

Eren cracked a small smile as he walked over to the older dragon. He nudged Levi's chin softly, a puff of smoke flew from his nostrils as he growled with pleasure. Levi rested his front leg on Eren's shoulder before pulling the brown dragon closer in some form of a hug. His sea-green eyes went wide as he came to a realization.

"D-Do I have to go through that again?!" He asked.

Levi bit the inside of his cheek before shaking his head.

"No. The first transformation is the hardest. The next ones after that will be a little painful before you can shift in a blink of an eye." He explained, "Don't worry though... I'll be here for you."

Eren nodded slowly. He was glad Levi was there for him and was going to be... he hoped at least. His ears pricked up when he heard the sound of feet running as fast as they can towards the cave entrance. He glanced over to see Armin slumped over, panting for breath.

"E-Eren..." the blond started to say in between pants, "Th-The kn-knights...wanting y-you back... D-dragon..."

Eren swallowed hard as his heart dropped to his stomach but took a deep breath and remained calm enough to shift back into a human, which wasn't as bad.

"What do you mean they want him back?" Levi hissed.

"There's been another dragon attack... a new dragon actually." Hanji began when she caught up with her apprentice, "Erwin wants them to move out towards the area."

Levi narrowed his metallic grey eyes as he wrapped his tail around the brunet and pulled him closer to his body. He covered Eren with one of his hind legs as his lips peeled back, revealing his dagger like fangs.

Both Armin and Hanji took a few steps back, knowing that the black dragon was growing possessive over the boy.

"Levi." Eren began as he stroked the dragon's hind leg and gently pushed it away, "I have my duty... you know that. I know you don't like it but I have to."

Levi exhales a puff of smoke from his nostrils as he sighed and nodded slowly. He understood... even if he didn't like the thought of Eren being out of his reach.

"Alright..." He whispered, "Go on..."

Eren clenched his mouth shut and hugged Levi's snout when he went to nudge him. He buried his face into his lover's snout and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm gonna miss you Levi..." he murmured.

"I know... I'll miss you too..." Levi whispered back.


	7. Outside of Trost

Eren was taking back to the castle early in the morning the next day. He had been training with Hanji a bit as well just in case he _did_ have to go back. The brunet let out a deep sigh as he fixed the girth on his mount. His hands were a bit shaky as he grew a bit worried and scared that he'd turn into a dragon out on the mission. He swallowed hard as he tried to push the fear to the back of his mind, remembering what Levi had said.

"Hey sir dumbass!"

Eren didn't even look up when Jean called to him, a little too fixed on tacking up his horse for the mission.

"Hey..." Jean said, slightly annoyed for being ignored, as he tapped Eren's shoulder, "What the hell, man? Why the hell are you suddenly so special?"

Eren simply shrugged, trying to keep his cool. He opened his mouth to reply before Marco appeared and placed a hand on Jean's shoulder.

"Cool down Jean. You should be happy for Eren, not loath him." The freckled teenager started, "Besides we're going out on a mission today. Best not get on bad terms with anyone right now."

Jean let out a deep sigh and folded his arms across his chest. He nodded slowly, knowing Marco was right.

Eren couldn't help but snicker lightly at the two, seeing how they acted similar to Levi and himself. He cleared his throat when Jean raised an eyebrow at him.

"You two are a cute couple."

Eren jumped slightly when Sasha and Connie popped out of nowhere. He looked over at Jean and Marco, whose faces were a deep shade of red from ear to ear.

"H-Hey shut up Connie!" Jean said in embarrassment before he cleared his throat some.

Connie simply chuckled at how Jean was getting redder by the minute, not seeming threatened by the glare the dual color haired teen was giving him.

"Just stop denying it and confess your undying love for each already." Sasha giggled as she joined in with her friend's 'teasing'.

"C-Come on... St-Stop it you guys." Marco muttered as he lowered his head, trying to hide his fast spreading blush.

Eren chuckled lightly and shook his head. Everyone stopped laughing and gave their attention to Erwin as he spoke in a loud booming voice.

"Welcome to the first dragon hunt. I expected all of you to take part... That being said however, I cannot grantee all of you will make it out alive today." The blond man began, "From the eye witness accounts this new dragon has intelligences like the other two and has the ability to harden its skin from any attack."

The knights and new recruits all stood there wide eyed at the information given to them. Some of them started to whisper among themselves, now having second thoughts about joining the squad. Eren's hair stood on end the whole time Erwin spoke, even if he was zoning him out, afraid of what might happen.

"Now then... Let's move out!"

Eren snapped from his trance and pulled himself into his horse's saddle. He looked around and saw his friends and comrades do the same before falling into rank.

The squad, which contained over 30 members, was split up riding in rows of three. Eren found himself in between two girls, both looking vaguely familiar to him.

"E-Eren...? I-Is that you?"

Eren blinked in surprise when he heard the somewhat familiar shy timid voice come up beside him. He glanced over to see a teenage girl who looked a inch or two shorter than Levi, with shoulder length golden blond and large crystal blue eyes. It took him a while before he matched the name with the face.

"Krista!" He said in surprise, remembering how the same girl helped him with a place to stay during his quest.

The girl smiled at him and nodded.

"Hey!"

Eren's eyes went wide; a shiver went up his spine when he spotted the tall teenaged olive-skinned girl who had tracked him and Levi during his mission ride up beside the blond. He swallowed hard as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"It's you..." The girl said when she spotted Eren, "Look. I'm sorry for all that... and I'm sorry my friends helped that knight _kill_ your boyfriend."

Eren couldn't help it when a bright pink blush tinted his cheeks.

"I-It's fine... He had certain ways of deceiving others... but it's a good thing L-Levi made it out alive..." He said, slightly embarrassed, "G-Good th-thing you said it to me and n-not him... and he's not my boyfriend!"

The girl rolled her eyes and chuckled lightly when she saw Eren defend himself.

"My mistake... Then he's you lover?"

Eren then turned into a blushing stuttering mess, receiving a few chuckled from Jean and Marco, who were line up side-by-side behind the brunet.

"And _you're_ the one who was chuckling about Marco and me." Jean pointed out as he laughed.

Eren lowered his head and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to calm down. He was finding it hard to when Sasha and Connie started to snicker a bit in front of him.

"Shut it." Eren muttered.

"Who is it, Eren?" Jean asked, tilting his head to the side.

"N-None of your business…" Eren replied rather quickly.

"Come off it you guys." A new recruit by the name of Thomas Wagner spoke up, finding himself right next to Jean and Marco.

"Yeah... he's as red as a beat."

Another new recruit, a girl by the name of Mia Carolina, chimed in from her spot next to Sasha and Connie.

Eren let out a deep sigh as his face started to cool down. He gulped slightly before looking up when he heard Erwin say to move out from the front. The sound of horse hoofs thundering against the cobble stone blocked out any means of conversation.

Eren's heart pounded against his chest as they headed into Trost. He knew Levi, Hanji, Armin, and Mikasa were there… no doubt the witch and her room mates were trying to comfort the dragon at the moment. He gulped as he glanced over at the little trail he used to get to Levi's cave as they went past.

The squad thundered down a huge wide stretch of grassy plain almost as soon as they came out south of Trost. There were a few trees here and there but besides that, they were out in the open. Eren had a terrible feeling bubbling in the depths of his gut as they rode on, completely expose to any element or any attack.


	8. Staying Calm & Letting Go

The squad had been riding for what seemed like hours and were approaching the village that had been attacks a day before. Eren's heart beat so fast that he could barely keep up with it. It slammed against his chest as his gaze flickered around the open plain. He swallowed hard, clutching the reins in his hands as his now sensitive ears picked up the sound of wings flapped above them.

 _"Stay calm. Stay calm."_ He repeated to himself a hundred times but was finding it hard to. _"If you don't remain calm and show any sign of being a dragon..._ _ **YOU'RE**_ _not the only one who's at risk!"_ The brunet took a few deep breaths and shook his head as he pushed forward.

Krista's gaze flickered over to the taller brunet boy and noticed how on edge he was.

"Don't be scared, Eren." She said over the sound of hoof beats.

Eren snapped from his thought and looked at the blond haired girl.

"Thanks..." He replied before he realized what she had said, "H-Hey! I'm not scared!"

Krista giggled lightly and shook her head.

"Don't go pissing yourself, Jaegar." Jean called from behind.

Eren rolled his eyes at the other teenager's comment and tried to think nothing of it.

"Shut it, horse face!" He retorted, not turning back to look at Jean.

Jean opened his mouth to add another comment only to be cut off by someone's screaming.

"Dragon!"

However, no one heard the person's cry as it too was cut off by the sound of loud dragon roar. Eren didnt seem that phased by it, haven been with Levi, he was use to the sound. That being said, he was a bit startled because Levi never roared like that before.

Eren had to quickly remind himself that this _**wasn't**_ Levi. This wasn't the loving, over protective dragon he was used to. This dragon wanted to kill him!

"Break!" He heard Erwin shout rather quickly from the front.

With that one command said every row of three broke from the ranks and turned either right or left, forming a large wide circle where the head knights rode in center.

Eren rode alongside Krista and the former thug, who he found out, was called Ymir. He couldn't help but watch the skies for the dragon just in case it decided to land on top of them. He continued to try and keep his cool until the dragon roared above him.

 _"Wait... if I'm a dragon... Can't I just communicate with it..."_ Eren thought, _"Hey! You up there! I know we're hunting your kind but... the only reason we are is because you're killing us! If you stop killing us we'll stop killing you!"_

The dragon only roared in response before diving down to the ground. The three partners yanked on their horse's reins hard as the dragon touched down. The dragon reared its head and locked its crystal blue gaze on Eren. Eren froze in his place as he looked back at the dragon. He gulped slightly as he tried to remain calm.

"Jaegar!"

The brunet's eyes widened as he snapped from his thoughts when his name was yelled. He was taken by surprise when the dragon swiped at him and his horse reared up. The breath was knocked out of him as his landed on his back. He blinked in surprise when chain linked rope wrapped around the dragon's neck and pulled it towards the others.

Blood roared in Eren's ears as he looked over at the dragon, which had turned its attention to the other knights. His eyes went wide when the skinless creature growled and swiped at Jean and Marco. The brunet forgot what Levi had said for a split second and within that second his eyes had silted, his nails turned to talons, and his horns started to poke out from his hair. The moment Eren felt his wings and tail rip through his mail armor it was too late. Everyone had seen but he didn't care. There was no going back when he was this far into the transformation. It didn't hurt as much as the last time like Levi had said.

All the knights stood wide eyed in a mix of horror and wonder when they saw their young comrade transform into a dragon himself.

"Wh-What the hell...?" Jean muttered as he saw a 19 and a half foot dark brown dragon take the place of his friend.

All the knights were startled and surprised when the brown dragon lunged at the skinless one.

Eren led the threatening dragon away from knights as the two rolled in a frenzy of claws and fangs. Even though he was still getting the hang of his full dragon form, Eren managed to fight the other off fairly well. The two dragons growled and snarled at each other as they fought. Eren winced slightly when his enemy sunk it's fangs into his shoulder. He snaked his neck around to sink his fangs in the nape of the other's neck only to have his teeth come in contact with hard crystal skin.

 _"Stop this! Why the hell are you doing this?! I know you can hear me."_ Eren growled as he swiped a claw at the dragon's chest, pushing the other back.

 _"How can you shift? What magic do you have?"_ The voice of a teenage girl echoed in Eren's head in reply.

Magic? That's right. Eren remembered the magic spells Hanji and Levi had taught him.

The brown dragon winced when he was pinned to the ground by the other. Eren shuddered slightly as he looked up at the she-dragon's menacing look. He gulped hard and focused his energy like Levi had told him before he let a small blast of fire escape his jaws.

Eren panted heavily from his wounds as he saw the enemy fly away. His body trembled as he shifted back into his human form. His tunneled vision slowly gazed at all his comrades as his knees buckled from under him. His eyelids grew heavier and heavier before he blacked out completely.


	9. Saint or Sinner?

Eren groaned slightly as he came to. His sea-green eyes slowly fluttered open and his vision came back into focus in the dim lit room. He slowly sat up, his ears pricked up at the sound of rattling chains behind and beside him. He was startled when an unexpected iron collar yanked on his throat, limiting his movements. He swallowed hard when he saw how his wrists were bind with a link of chains attached to the side of the bed where he laid. His gaze flickered around the small, damp, and dark room as he noticed the thick iron bars that trapped him inside.

 _"D-Damn... I let myself slip... I-I shifted... in front of e-everyone... I'm sorry L-Levi..."_ he thought to himself.

His whole body trembled at the mere thought of what was to come. His ears pricked up when a door slowly creaked open and the sound of footsteps came rushing towards his cell.

"Eren! You're okay!"

The brunet let out a sigh of relief when Armin's familiar form came into view.

"I'm an idiot..." Eren muttered, "I lost it and now we all might get killed... Hanji... Mikasa... Levi... you... and me..."

Armin pressed his face up against the bars, looking in at his friend and shook his head.

"Don't worry Eren. Everything's going to be fine." Armin said in a hushed tone, "However... they want to hold a hearing to decide your fate..."

Eren's eyes went wide at the sudden news as his body trembled slightly.

"D-Does Levi know...?" The brunet asked, trying his best to hide the shakiness in his voice. He didn't want to think of how upset and angry Levi would be if he found out.

Armin bit his lower lip as he shook his head and chewed the inside of his cheek. He knew the dragon would find out eventually and he was a bit afraid of what might happen when he did.

Meanwhile, Levi paced around his cave floor like a caged animal. His tail lashed around behind him as he clenched his hands by his side. His upper lip began to twitch and his fangs curved into view as he growled. He had heard the rumors about a dragon shifter within the knights' ranks: Eren. He grinded his teeth together as he punched a hole in the stone of his cave.

"Dammit Eren!" He muttered under his breath.

His narrow metallic grey eyes went wide. He could only imagine what the knights planned on doing with him and wouldn't allow that at all.

Mikasa narrowed her gaze as she leapt down in front of Levi. She tail lashing behind her.

"You're not leaving this place, short scales." She said.

Levi let out a short growl before he shoved the she-cat away from his path.

"You can't stop me." He snarled, "I'm not just going to stand aside and let them kill my lover."

Mikasa rolled her eyes and quickly followed after the dragon as he took off.

. . . . . .

Eren gulped ever so slightly as he was led down the halls of the castle by three senior knights. His hands were cuffed behind his back as two of the knights had their blades pointed at his back. He yelped when the iron collar's chain linked leash he still had on was yanked harshly by the knight in front of him. His chest tightened as he was being treated like a criminal with a death sentence instead of a former comrade. He hated it even if he understood their reasons behind it. He took a deep breath when he heard the sound of huge double doors opening in front of him.

He swallowed hard as he slowly looked up, seeing the king's entire council in front of him. He glanced around the room; his eyes widening when he managed to spot Jean, Marco, Connie, and Sasha within the crowd.

 _"Y-You guys..."_ Eren thought for second before he felt the point of a blade poke his back.

"Move it, monster!"

The brunet choked slightly and stumbled forward when his collar was yanked hard. He gulped when the chains that linked to his braces were bind to the center of the court room.

"This royal hearing with now begin." Erwin voice boomed throughout the large room.

Eren looked up to see the king sitting on his throne staring down at him with Erwin right by his side.

"Eren Jaeger... you are here under the possibility of treason. Do you deny it?" Pyxis asked in a loud clear voice.

"No your highness." Eren replied.

"Do you deny the reports of you turning into a dragon in front of your comrades on the battlefield?" Pyxis asked as he narrowed his eyes at the young brunet.

"No your highness." Eren repeated.

"Can you control this so called power of yours?"

Eren blinked in surprised at the king's sudden question.

"I can and I will sir!" Eren replied.

"Those claims of yours are different from what's written here..." the king stated, "Apparently you nearly crushed several of comrades and put them in harms way when you transformed."

Eren blinked in surprise as his mouth hung open slightly. He had forgotten that he had others around him when he shifted.

"My lord... If I may speak..."

Eren looked up when he heard the familiar voice of Hanji ring through the crowd.

"From what I'm hearing here is that Eren didn't harm anyone in the process and went straight for the enemy dragon immediately." Hanji spoke up.

"You're probably just defending him because you're the one who caused it!" One of the villagers spoke up.

"Didn't Jaeger live with you before the expedition?" Another one spat.

"Silences!" Pyxis commanded before things got out of hand, "However... this is true... Miss Hanji..."

"I was not the one who caused this... I simply taught the boy magic like Erwin requested." Hanji stated.

"Liar!" A knight shouted from his place.

"Maybe she's one! I bet she's one as well!" A villager chimed in shortly after.

 _"Shit... this is bad..."_ Eren thought when the court room became noisy all of a sudden.

"Now listen! You leave her out of this." Eren spat, not being able to take the noise and yelling towards his friend anymore, "You can call me whatever and accuse me however you like but leave my friends _out_ of it!"

"You're just defending them because you know the truth!" A villager retorted.

"You weren't there so you wouldn't know!" Jean chimed in, defending Eren.

"Shut your trap, brat!"

"Just shut it! All of you BE QUIT!" Eren yelled at the top of his lungs, rattling the chains that held him to the ground as he lifted his head up.

He panted heavily as his hooked fangs poked from under his upper lip. His horns poked from his hair as he glared at the men yelling at him.

"Swords at the ready!"

Eren's eyes went wide when the three knights surrounding him drew their blades out and pointed them towards his neck. He blinked in surprised when the three guards suddenly collapsed on the floor unconscious.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?" The king asked as he stood up from his seat.

"Pardon me sir but I object to this."

Eren froze in place; a shiver went up his spine and his heart skipped a beat when he heard Levi's voice behind him.

"Like my good friend Hanji here said... Eren didn't harm anyone _except_ the dragon. He's aware of who the enemy is." Levi continued as he stepped forward until he stood next to the brunet.

Eren looked up to see Levi in his human form. His dark navy blue cloak slung over one shoulder as his hood covered most of his face. The brunet's eyes pricked with tears as he caught Levi's narrow gaze. He lowered his head, ashamed of himself for letting him shift.

"What if he turns on us? How do we know he's on our side?" A village shouted.

Levi glared daggers at the villager who dared to speak up. A low growl escaped him at he clenched his mouth shut before speaking.

"He won't. He's more of a human than a dragon obviously... so stop asking such stupid questions and put your trust in him."

"Who are you?" Erwin asked Levi as he narrowed his eyes at the stranger.

Levi bit the inside of his cheek as he thought for a moment. He knew there was possibility of them recognizing him the moment he said his name but he willing to risk it. He didn't want anything to happen to Eren. He glanced down at the brunet who was practically begging him not to with his big sea-green eyes.

"My name sir... is Levi." Levi answered, "Former head knight of this court."


	10. Two New Hopes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to sound a bit like the anime/manga I know but I couldn't help it. I assure you guys it wont end like Season 1.

Levi could care less about the whispers that were being exchanged between people within the court room. No doubt about his former so called 'deeds' and rumors that had spread about him throughout the years. He matched Erwin's gaze before pulling his hood down.

Eren's eyes widened slightly when he saw Levi's long black horns poke out from his raven black hair. He could see Levi's fangs and cat-like eyes as well as his ears and nose slowly start to shift.

"It's been a while your majesty and Erwin of course..." Levi muttered as he looked up at the two men before him.

Eren looked around as a few people gasped at Levi's sudden reveal. He managed to spot Hanji and silently started begging her to help, even though he knew it wasn't necessary.

"Why have you returned after all these years and for this _boy_ no matter?" The king asked, growing both curious and suspicious over the event.

Levi was silent for a long while as he became engulfed in his thoughts. After a while the king was growing impatient.

"Swords at the ready!" The king commanded as he watched Levi.

Levi's eyes went wide, quickly stepping in front Eren protectively as his tail appeared and rested gently on the brunet's head. He bared his fangs and narrowed his eyes at the two men as he let out a menacing snarl.

"You kill him you kill the only chance you have at defeating the dragons!" Levi shouted, "Look around... I bet Eren was the only one who managed to leave a scratch on the beast."

All the whispering and yelling was brought to a standstill when Levi spoke.

"He's right! Eren _was_ the only one to injury the dragon." Jean chimed after a short while.

"Not just that but he was able to talk with it as well." Marco added.

"My lord if I may..." Hanji piped up, "I've known Levi for years and I know that he wouldn't lie about something like this. I for one agree with him..."

The whispers started back up short after Hanji spoke. It was just white noise to Eren and Levi as their gazes locked on each other. Levi's hard gaze softened as he looked straight into the brunet's sea-green eyes.

 _"I'm sorry Eren... I'm sorry I didn't get here in time... and if I die... I die beside you again..."_ Levi thought as a small smirk graced his lips.

Eren's body trembled ever so slightly as his tail appeared behind him. His gaze remained locked on the other dragon's that he had completely forgotten that other people surrounded them.

 _"Levi... I'm sorry... I'm sorry I was stupid enough to lose my cool and transform... this is all my fault..."_ Eren though as tears pricked in his eyes.

Levi let his tail entwine with Eren's as he kneeled down and wiped the stray tears away from the brunet's eyes. His heart ached at seeing the brunet like this.

"You're a dragon yourself, Levi?" The king asked after a long pause.

Levi looked up at the king and nodded.

"That's correct, sir." He answered.

"Then I've made my choice." The king answered almost immediately after Levi's answered.

. . . . . . . . .

After a long debt with some of the Lords, King Pyxis finally announced that Eren Jaeger and Levi were spared from their death sentences. Along with them being free, they were required to partake in the battle against the dragons as well as provide any information they seemed necessary. Levi, being a former knight, had to tell his remorseful tale once again to his former comrade and ruler. Being the oldest and more experiences between the two, Levi also taught the knights the best tactics used against the enemy.

It seemed like the kingdom had not just one but two saviors against the dragons, despite not having _every_ person in the kingdom thrilled over having new and powerful allies.

Eren's training continued as the brunet progressed in his abilities more and more each day, however Levi couldn't help but feel a bit jealous as he watched the other soar through the sky. He wanted to soar right next to Eren and be able to chase the clouds with him but he couldn't... due to his disability: his left wing.

"Hey Levi..."

Levi looked up from his spot on one of the raised roots of the willow tree near the creek by the cave entrance. He rolled his eyes some before he glanced over at Eren, who was running up to him.

"Yeah Eren?" He asked before glancing over at the brunet.

"Hanji... she... she has a surprise for you." The brunet replied with a smile.

Levi raised an eyebrow at Eren before he stood up and started to follow the brunet.


	11. Soaring Yet Again

Slow down Eren..." Levi muttered as he followed after the brunet, who was thirty paces in front of him.

He rolled his metallic grey eyes and shook his head. He could only _imagine_ what the glasses wearing witch had for him. Levi blinked in slight surprise when Eren bounded up to him and covered his eyes with his hand.

"What the hell Eren?" He mumbled.

"No peaking." Eren responded playfully.

Levi allowed the brunet to lead him around but he couldn't help but be a bit scared of where Eren was taking him... because, of course, it was Eren. He let out a deep sigh after a while, growing rather impatient and wondering if the brunet had gotten them lost.

"Just where the hell are you taking me?" Levi muttered.

"You'll see~" Eren replied as he continued to lead the other dragon around.

Levi let a puff of smoke blow from his nostrils as Eren's responds. He was slowly started to get annoyed with all this.

"Eren, I demand to know where you're taking me!" He hissed in annoyance.

Eren uncovered the other dragon's eyes and held his hand up.

"Okay okay... We're here anyway..." Eren said, defending himself.

Levi looked around slightly confused as to why Eren had brought him to a small empty clearing. He raised an eyebrow and glanced over at the brunet.

"Hey! What took you two so long?" Hanji's voice rang through the clearing as she stepped out from some bushes with Armin and Mikasa following closely behind.

"Cut the crap, shitty glasses. What's so damn important that you decided to have Eren drag me out here for?" Levi asked as he locked his gaze on the witch's.

"Turn into your dragon form." Hanji said as she smiled at him.

Levi cautiously took a step back at Hanji's request as he shook his head.

"Not until you tell what you plan to do." He retorted.

"I wanna see if it fits." She replied.

"If what fits?" Levi hissed.

"Dammit Levi! Just shift already." Hanji grumbled ever so slightly at how stubborn her old friend was being.

"Not until you explain." Levi repeated as he shot a glare towards the witch.

Both Eren and Mikasa groaned at that point as the two adults bickered back and forth like an old married couple.

"Fine!" Hanji muttered after a short while as she folded her arms across her chest, "I... well Armin actually... designed and created an artificial wing to replace your left one so you can fly again..."

Levi blinked in surprise as his jaw slacked and his mouth hung open. He couldn't believe it... there was a possibility he could fly again...?

Hanji, Eren, and Armin couldn't help themselves as they cracked a small smile at seeing Levi in completely shock and surprise.

"I hope the word 'replace' doesn't mean you have to cut my wing off." Levi said after a while.  
Armin shook his head in response.

"No sir. It just goes over your wing, covering it with some sturdy but light leather I made... think of it as a pocket that your wing slides into. It covers the scars that prevent you from take-off as well as protecting your wing from further damage." The blond explained.

Levi nodded slowly before he felt Eren's hand rest on his shoulder.

"Alright. Let's try it..." Levi said before he glanced over at Eren, "That way I can keep a closer watch on you as your flying around up there...making sure you don't run into anything."

Eren was just about to reply to Levi's comment before the male has shifted into his dragon form.  
The ash colored dragon laid down on his stomach as he watched Armin and Hanji carried, what looked like, a very large piece of folded up leather. He rested his head on the grass and started to slowly spread out his left wing. Levi winced ever so slightly as the two helped put his useless wing into the so-called pocket Armin had created. He flexed his extra appendage a few times to make sure it wasn't bothering him.

"How does it feel?" Armin asked after a while.

"Very good actually. You're a very bright boy, Armin." Levi answered before he glanced over at the blond.

Armin lowered his head as he shied away a bit.

"N-No... it's nothing really..." He started as a small blush of embarrassment tinted his cheeks.

Levi couldn't help but smirk at the boy before he stood up and flexed his wings.

"Let's see what these old things can do." Levi said before turning to the brunet, "Care to join me, Eren?"

Eren nodded almost immediately. He desperately wanted to fly with Levi ever since he found out about Armin's invention. He shifted into his dragon form, which was becoming less and less painful with every day.

Everyone watched in anticipation as Levi flapped his wings hard and lifted him a few feet off the ground. Levi let out a sigh of relief and joy before flapping his wings hard once more.

 _"I can't believe it... I'm actually flying again..."_ Levi thought as he zoomed forward, screw taking it nice and slow at first.

The black dragon had almost forgotten how much he missed flying... how much he missed cutting through the wind and soaring through the clouds. A small smile graced his lips when he caught the familiar sight of _his_ brown dragon flying next to him.

Hanji, Armin, and Mikasa all smile upward as they watched the two lovers spin, twist, and entwine with each other up in the crystal blue sky like they were putting on some sort of performance.

The pair flew together until their wings ached so badly that they could barely move them. It was then that they landed into the king's court yard, seeing that Erwin had being watching them as well.

"So you can fly again, Levi?" He asked the black dragon as he lay down.

"Yes. All thanks to young Armin Arlert for this amazing creation for his." Levi answered with a small nod.

"So I see. Two dragons in the skies are much better than one." Erwin stated as he looked at the prosthetic wing the older dragon wore, "This gives me an idea..."


	12. Wings of Freedom

"There's no slacking! Fight as if you've fighting on the battle field."

A few days after the hearing, the knights, young and old, started training for the so-called war under Levi's supervision with some help by Eren. Hanji and Armin helped as well, providing some information about magic and conjuring up spells as well as giving a theory or two of how to defeat the enemy.

Levi's back stiffened as he paced around, watching over the knights training. He still didn't feel right walking through the king's court yard. It had been years... possibly decades since he had done this and it brought a mix of good and bad memories back to him. However, he couldn't help but smirk as a few of the newbies froze whenever his glared at them. He chuckled lightly to himself as he walked passed before his gaze flickered over to the multi-brown color dragon, who was helping with the practice.

"The same goes for you Eren." He stated, "Just don't kill or injure anyone."

Eren nodded in response. However, there wasn't much he could do due to the fact that using magic sucked up most of his energy.

Erwin walked around the court yard with his hands behind his back as he looked at the process. Never before had he seen the knights working so hard, war or no war. His sky blue eyes flickered over to Levi, who was barking orders left and right. Just the mere sight of it brought a smile to the head knight's lips.

 _"I never thought he'd readjust so fast."_ He thought to himself.

Erwin remembered being pointed commander shortly after Levi became head knight. He was a good friend of Levi's even _before_ they rose through the ranks.

"Hey Levi!" He called as he walked closer to the short, dark haired male.

Levi glanced over to look behind him before turning to face the taller blond. He narrowed his gaze at Erwin and let out a deep sigh.

"What is it?" Levi asked.

"Come with me. There's something I wish to show you... and Eren." Erwin replied before turning on his heel to walk back towards the castle.

Levi rolled his eyes before glancing over at Eren.

"Everyone can rest for a while!" Levi ordered, "Eren, follow us!"

Eren quickly shifted back into his human form and followed after Levi and Erwin as the other knights rested. He was somewhat puzzled as to what was going on when Erwin led the way into the castle. He remained close to Levi, walking behind him like a second shadow.

"Hey Levi... Where's he taking us?" Eren whispered quietly into the other's ear.

"I don't know... he just said he wanted to show us something." Levi replied in a hushed tone as continued to follow Erwin.

It took Levi a while before he recognized the way to the war planning room, a place he was very familiar with during his time as a knight. He was somewhat surprised as he saw Hanji, Armin, and Mikasa already there when Erwin opened the door to the room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Levi asked as he rolled his eyes some.

"Nice to see you too, short scales." Mikasa replied sarcastically, curling her tail around her paws neatly as she sat down on the large table in the center of the room.

Eren smiled when he saw his three friends as he entered the room. He grew rather curious when he a large stack of dark forest-green colored cloth on the table and stepped forward to take a closer look.

"You said you wanted to show us something... is that it?" Levi asked Erwin as he nodded over to the stack.

The older dragon made his way to Eren's side, wondering what made the boy's eyes go wide in amazement. It wasn't until he got a closer look at the stack of cloth that he realized it was a stack of folded capes. However, that wasn't the reason behind the brunet's look. It was the symbol that was stitched on the back of every single one...

The symbol was that of two dragon wings, the white one over lapping the black one as they covered most of a grey bordered pentagon in the center.

Levi's eyes remained fixed on the symbol as his mouth hung open a bit.

"It's the new cloaks for the 'Crimson Wing Corps'." Erwin explained, "I thought you two should be the first to see."

Eren was still in awe over the cloaks as he picked one up and started to look at it from every possible angle.

"You do realize we have to face one dragon at a time." Levi said as he turned to face Erwin, "We need to have the least amount of causalities as possible... If these dragons are like Eren then that makes them even more dangerous."

"That's what I was thinking as well... however it will be easier with the both of you fighting." Erwin replied.

"The female dragon perhaps... but the armored and colossal... they'll be a challenge..." Levi muttered.

"We should go after the female one first then the armored and leave the colossal for last." Erwin added.

"However... _if_ they're like Eren then that means they're humans that are able to shift. I believe we should give them a chance to reveal their true forms and surrender and if they don't... they die." Levi added, "No second chances."


	13. Training

The preparations for the so-called war started almost immediately the very next morning. After a whole day of planning, it was eventually decided that the squad would be split into four different groups. The first group, led by palatine Jean Kirschtein, would be a decoy for the female dragon and responsible for leading her into a larger clearing, away from any villages. The second group, led by Commander Erwin himself, would be responsible for ambushing the beast once it came close enough to strike at. The third group, led by Hanji, consisted of the magical gifted knights and was responsible for providing magical assistants when the time called for it. The fourth and final group was made up of the two dragons and a supplies team wagon. Eren and Levi were set on either side of the two with Levi tailing Erwin's group and Eren tailing Hanji's. They planned to ambush the dragon on either side along with Erwin's group.

Everyone, even the king himself, gathered around in the court yard as they watched the two dragons practice their own battle moves. The two flew as each other at top speed before they collided and became a frenzy of teeth and claws swiping and biting at each other. Levi, of course, had the upper hand, having more experience in this form than the young brown dragon.

"Aim for the vital spots, Eren. Where are they? Tell me." Levi quickly began testing Eren as they snapped at each other in midair.

Eren's thoughts were jumbled as they fought. He shook his head and cleared his mind before answering:

"Uhhh... Underbelly, under the shoulder, nape of the neck, and... tail?"

"Yes good. Now... where's the spot you aim for the most?" Levi responded with another question.

"Nape of the neck." Eren replied quickly, remembering that one fairly easily.

"Don't tell me. Show me." Levi growled.

The black dragon whipped his long neck around and twisted his body around, giving one huge flap of his wings, he aimed straight at Eren. Eren was somewhat surprised when Levi slammed right into him and snapped at his throat. The brown dragon had the breath knocked out of him on impact and was dazed for a split second before he animal-like instincts kicked in.

He spun around and dodged Levi's next attack. Eren curved his neck and bit the nape of the other dragon's neck.

Levi folded his wings closer to his side and started to nosedive down to the earth, taking Eren with him. He hooked a talon behind one of the brown dragon's horns and smacked the crook of his neck with his spiked tail. Eren let out a sharp gasp when Levi hit his presser point. He couldn't move his body at all and when in a nose dive of all things. His heart beat rapidly as they came closer and closer to the earth.

"Everyone step back!" Jean shouted when he noticed the pair was drawing closer to the court yard.

Everyone ran for cover as the dragons crashed into the clearing. Erwin coughed as he swatted away at the large cloud of dust and dirt particles that formed on the impact.

"D-Dammit..." Eren hissed as he started to cough, "What the h-hell Levi?"

They had both managed to shift back into their human forms at the last second to avoid any injury. Eren sighed in relief as he was finally able to move his body again.

The brunet squinted to look up at the dark haired male hovering over him as a hint of dust caught in his sea-green eyes. However, he couldn't help but smile when Levi smirked at him.

"You did well for you first practice." Levi said rather bluntly, "I just responded in a similar way our opponent would. That's all..."

Eren gulped as the dust started to clear. It was then that he noticed the position they were in... The heat rose to his cheeks when he saw how Levi was kneeling over him with his legs on either side of his lower area. Eren's legs, however, were wrapped around Levi's waist tightly, out of fear of falling as his back pressed against the ground. His gaze flickered around, blushing in embarrassment, when the knights started to come towards them. He quickly detangled himself from his lover and scooted away.

Levi snickered to himself; he wasn't going to deny how cute the brunet looked when he pouted.

"Oi Eren... You're bleeding..." Levi muttered as his narrow eyes caught the sight of the familiar red liquid trickling down the young dragon's arm.

"It's just a little nick..." Eren said as he examined his little injury.

Despite Eren's self-examination, Levi still grabbed his arm to get a closer look. The older dragon knew it was just a nick and with Eren's new abilities, would heal in mere second but he still didn't want to risk anything.

"That was quiet a practice."

The two looked up when Erwin stepped forward. Levi nodded as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Yes. I think it's important to teach him just how our opponent would possibility counter." Levi replied, "However... whether we practice day and night... we're still at a disadvantage. We can't harden our skin like the Female and Armored dragon."

Erwin nodded.

"So I've noticed..." he answered as his eyes narrowed in thought.

Levi turned his attention away from the blond and glanced over at Eren, noticing that the boy was panted rather heavily.

"Take a break Eren. You earned it." the older dragon said.

He watched the brunet give a small nod in reply before walking over to his friends to rest with them.

"I already told you what had happened in the past and I'm pretty sure you remember what to... _them_..." Levi muttered when he caught Erwin watching him with a small smile plastered on his face.

Erwin nodded in response before he spoke up

"I remember it well but I didn't have a say in the matter. It was the king's choice, not mine and somehow Ni-"

" **Don't** say his name!" Levi hissed as he cut the blond man off, the very mention of the wicked man's name still made his skin crawl.

" _He_ managed to convince the king to sentence them to death." Erwin spoke up again shortly after Levi interrupted him.

"I see..." Levi murmured as he lowered his head, his bangs casting a shadow over his metallic grey eyes.

There was a short pause between the two before Erwin decided to change the topic. He was just about to open his mouth before he was cut off for a second time.

"We still need someone to fill that title..." Pyxis spoke in a raspy voice, "Or should I say we _needed_ someone to fill that title... til today that is..."


	14. In Honor of the Fallen

Levi looked around, wondering who the knight to be given the honorable title that he upheld once upon a time. He saw that the senior knights, some of which he had fought beside years ago, were lined up and facing each other on either side of his highness with their swords held up high. He glanced behind him to see Eren just as puzzled as he was.

"Levi..."

Levi jolted up slightly at the sound of him name escaping the king's lips. He whipped his head around to find the king himself standing right in front of him. His throat suddenly became dry and his entire body became as stiff as a board.

"Please kneel..."

The older dragon snapped from his thoughts and bent a knee. He lowered his head and gulped slightly as his whole body started to tremble. He felt just like he did when he was first knighted, even if it was a long time ago. His nerves started to settle a bit once he felt the sword lightly touch his shoulder. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he heard Pyxis speak.

"Do you, Levi, swear your life and alliance to the kingdom?"

"I do." He answered, trying to hide the shakiness in his voice as he did.

"Do you offer your heart and swear your loyalty to the king?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to uphold the duties given to you and to honor the knight's code?"

"I swear to honor every single word of it." Levi answered.

"By those words... I hereby dub thee Sir Levi the dragon strong, head knight of Sina." Pyxis' voice echoed through the clearing.

Levi tensed up when a pair of arms snaked around his neck, but calmed down when he recognized Eren's familiar touch. His eyes went wide in surprise when his navy blue cloak was detached from around his neck. He felt naked without it, haven worn that cloak for years throughout his so-called exile. However, he didn't dare twitch a muscle, especially when another cloak replaced it.

"You may rise, old friend..."

Levi took a deep breath as he stood back up. He bowed his head to the king. It was then that he realized he was wearing one of the cloaks Erwin had showed Eren and him the day before. His heartbeat quicken as he clenched his fists by his sides. He felt reborn... as if the whole ordeal with Nile had never happened but he couldn't deny it. He turned around to face his new comrades...

His narrow metallic grey eyes went wide as his mind played tricks on him, blending the past with the present. He saw the long gone but unforgotten faces of his past squad members, his former family... smiling at him.

"I wish to make something clear...! I know that a few of you still don't trust me for reasons that are buried in the past! However, I want to say that whatever I was accused of doing and what I actually did years ago were completely different but both ended in the same way... death. I would like to say that I was framed for the murder of Sir Mike Zacharies, even if the evidence weren't in my favor. The murder, dead himself, was indeed the former head knight, Nile Dok." Levi stated, hearing a few shocked gasps.

"I can stand by this statement. Nile convinced me to put the death sentence on the four members." Pyxis spoke, "I can assure you that that will **never** happen again."

"However, even if I wasn't the cause of Mike's premature death I was responsible for the death of my comrades... My squad knew I was innocent and yet... they were put on the block in my place. Their blood is on _my_ hands! Their sacrifice is and will always be remembered... by me... Most say they died as traitors but... in my eyes, Auruo Bossard... Gunther Schultz... Eld Gin... and... Petra Ral... died as nobly and as honorably as a loyal knight that fell in battle! That being said... I'm aware as I'm sure all of you are that some of you might not come back alive... but know that... your sacrifice will be remembered as well."

Levi couldn't hold back the amount of emotion he had as he made his point be known. His hand clenched into fists at his sides as he stood up straight and slammed his right fist over the left side his heart with his left fist placed behind his back in salute.

"This is a proper salute, men. Together we pledge our hearts!"

Levi blinked in surprise when Erwin spoke up and did the same. He looked around and saw all of the knights, even Eren, saluting him.

Eren glanced over at the older dragon, noticing how his whole body was trembling. He was surprised and somewhat shocked when he noticed a small tear glinting in the corner of Levi's narrow metallic grey eyes.

Levi let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes as he tried to calm down. He relaxed his muscles and lowered his hands back to his side as he opened his eyes again.

"Well say gentlemen." The king spoke with a slight smile on his face, "Well say indeed... I trust you can take over the preparations once again, Commander. I bid you all farewell."

Both Erwin and Levi watched as Pyxis walked away, back into his palace, before turning to address the knights.

"I believe there's a feast in order tonight... in honor of our head knight." Erwin spoke as he patted Levi's back, which pushed the dragon a step or two forward.

Levi shook his head as he glanced up at Erwin.

"No. If anything... it'll be a pre-battle feast..." Levi said, "I don't feel worthy enough to be honored."

"Nonsense Levi." Eren stated as he smiled at the older dragon, "If anyone here deserves it... it's you."

Levi let out a deep sigh and shook his head. He looked at Eren and ruffled his hair slightly.

"Don't you worry about that now... let's go practice some more." Levi replied.

He watched the brunet for a split second before the familiar figures of his lost comrades appeared once again, saluting and smiling at him. He froze in place and watched as the figures slowly started to fade into the background.

"Hey Levi! You coming?"

Levi snapped from his daze when he heard Eren calling for him. He shook his head and turned back to face the brunet.

"Yeah. I'm coming!" Levi called back as he ran to catch up with Eren.


	15. The Last Feast

Night fell quickly on the courtyard due to how hard the knights were training. The moonlight peaked through the dark gray wispy clouds and reflected the dew that laid on the grass. Torches lit up the courtyard as knight and royal servants scurried around carrying long wooden tables and plates of food. Music and laughter filled and echoed within the open area. It brought a small smile to Commander Erwin's face as he walked around and saw his men having a good time, his smile grew a bit bigger when he noticed the two 'saviors' sitting close together by an unused firepit with a lamb on a spit hovering over it.

"That lamb looks really good, Levi..." Eren said as his gaze locked on the dead, skinless animal in front of him.

"You're drooling, idiot..." Levi muttered as a small smile graced his lips, "It'd be even better if it were roasting anyway..."

Eren blinked in surprise and wiped the drool from his chin before he realized what Levi was talking about. He nodded in agreement before he tried to breathe fire onto the pile of sticks that sat in the pit. He seemed rather proud of himself for haven succeed on the first try.

"Good... Everyone looks like they're having a good time." Levi said as he looked around. Never before had he seen such a celebration.

Eren nodded in agreement as he looked around, spotting his friends as he did. He saw Jean and Marco chatting underneath a tree with goblets full of wine in their hands. He could spot Sasha not that far away, sneaking around the table full of food, with a few potatoes in her arms and one stuffed in her mouth. Connie followed suit as he ran off with a few loaves of bread in his arms. He noticed Hanji chatting with a group of knight, scaring them by the looks of it with Armin standing off at the side with his back up against a tree. The brunet frowned slightly, feeling sorry that his friend looked so lonely.

"Hey Armin! Come over here and sit with us!" He called from where Levi and he sat.

The blond jumped up, slightly startled when his name was suddenly called. He ran over when he realized who it was that was calling him and sat on the opposite side of Eren.

"It seems like a totally different place now, huh?" Armin asked, smiling at his friend.

"Yeah. It sure does..." Eren replied.

The brunet glanced over at Levi, noticing how quiet he was being. He blinked in surprise when he saw how his metallic grey eyes were glossed over in deep thought... a memory maybe...?

…

"Come on Captain. Take a load off." Auruo said as he raised his goblet full of wine towards Levi.

Levi frowned and remained where he was with his back up against a tree. He glanced over the noisy crowd of knights and spotted his fellow squad members. Erd and Gunther were with a small group of knights gulping down their third cup of wine for the night. He didn't worry about them too much, knowing that they'd pass out immediately if they got drunk.

"Come on Levi... this feast is in your honor after all..." Petra said as she walked up to where the dark haired male stood.

Levi's tongue clicked against the roof of his mouth, making a slight 'tch' sound as he glanced over at the chestnut haired girl. He shook his head in reply and let out a deep sigh.

"You know I'm not that social..." he muttered as he held his own goblet from the rim of the glass with his fingertips, "Not like the four of you anyway..."

Petra giggled lightly at Levi as he scoffed and took a sip of his wine. Levi shook his head as a small smirk graced his lips.

…

"Levi...?"

The older dragon shook his head and snapped from his thoughts when he heard Eren call his name.

"Huh? What is it?" He asked as he looked at the brunet.

He blinked in surprise when he felt Eren rest his head on his shoulder. He didn't really need an explanation as he wrapped an arm around the brunet's shoulder and held him close. He inhaled Eren's addicting scent as a small smirk graced his lip. He didn't care that some of the knights were watching them.

"I'm afraid of what might happen tomorrow..." Eren whispered.

Levi glanced down at Eren and nodded. He rubbed the brunet's shoulder for comfort, knowing that he was worried about the possible outcome of next day's event.

"I know... I know." Levi whispered, "It's going to be okay."

Eren was just about to open his mouth to reply when Erwin spoke up:

"Attention. I'd like to purpose a toast... to our head knight and our kingdom's hope... to Levi and Eren!"

Both dragons blinked in surprise when everyone around them raised their goblets to their names. Levi let out a deep sigh and stood up, helping the brunet to his feet as well.

Soon enough everyone was gathered around the table enjoying their fill of lamb, corn, and other foods. Well... almost everyone...

Eren glanced up from his now clean plate and noticed how Levi was so distance from the others. He could see the dragon's metallic grey eyes shine from in between the trees as he basically called the brunet over to his side with his gaze. Eren gulped as he stood up and walked over his lover.

"What's wrong?" Eren asked, "I understand... I mean... it's hard to readjust from having been gone for ye-"

"It's not that..." Levi muttered, cutting the brunet off, "It's just... I can't... shake the presences of my former comrades..."

Eren bit the inside of his cheek and look at Levi. He wanted to something... anything to help the dragon feel better. He blinked in surprise when he felt Levi's hand gently hold his own.

"Levi..."

Eren's eyes widened when his lover's lips crashed against his own.

"I let them down... but I don't plan on letting you down. Not now... not ever." Levi whispered.


	16. Suit Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for these next two chapters being short

The king's courtyard bustled with life before the rising sun even hit the treetops. Knights quickly rushed around with fresh weapons and supplies. Horses whinnied and stomped at all the rushing around and noise.

"Jaeger!"

Eren looked up from preparing one of the many horses when he heard his name called. He looked around before spotting Commander Erwin walking towards him. He stopped what he was doing and saluted his commanding officer.

"Sir?" He asked, waiting for his orders.

"Where's Levi?" Erwin asked.

Eren blinked and bit the inside of his cheek before answering:

"If I recall... he's with Hanji and Armin, sir."

"Alright. Come with me." Erwin said and beckoned the brunet to follow his lead.

Eren gulped, slightly curious as to what Erwin wanted with them. He followed closely after the tall blond man, wondering where he was taking him. It wasn't until the brunet recognized the royal blacksmith's forgery that his curious grew even stronger.

"Oi Erwin!"

Eren jumped a bit when he heard Levi's voice right behind him.

"What the hell do you want to show us this time?" The older dragon asked, hissing in slight annoyance.

"I was thinking about what you said... about being at a disadvantage." Erwin said as he beckoned the two dragons into the room.

Eren's sea-green eyes went wide when he saw the huge plates of armor hanging on the wired rack. His jaw slacked when he saw a huge iron dragon head shaped helmet glinting from the fire's flames.

"The blacksmiths worked all night in order to make these. We needed to even the battlefield as well as protect our two greatest hopes." Erwin explained.

Levi took a few steps closer to his own set of armor, which was a black color, and started examining it.

"We'll be able to fly, correct?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the tall blond.

Erwin nodded in response.

"Of course. It's light enough for flight and still able to protect you. Best get suit up."

Levi's tongue clicked against the roof of his mouth and let out a slight 'tch' sound when Erwin left. He glanced over at Eren and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're first. I'd rather not have my armor put on completely backwards because of you." Levi stated rather bluntly.

Eren let out a small sigh and stepped outside before shifting into his dragon form. It didn't take as long as Levi expected as he helped the brown dragon put on his entire suit of armor. Eren started to walk around and stretch his wings in order to get use to the thin chainmail and iron plates on his body. He swung his tail to get a good look at the two long crooked spikes on the end of his tail armor.

"Oi! Watch it shitty brat!" Levi hissed as he dodged Eren's tail just in the nick of time.

Eren lowered his head a bit in apology.

"Sorry Levi..." he muttered, "Do you need any help with your armor?"

"No." Levi said as he shook his head in reply, "Hanji and Armin apparently have a new 'wing' for me... How's the armor feel?"

"Pretty good..." Eren replied as he moved his legs about, "It feels as if my horns got longer and I grew super long spikes."

Levi let a small chuckle escape his lips when Eren replied. He wasn't wrong about that... The iron plates that ran from his helmet to the beginning of his tail were tipped with long steel spikes. The wide slated V-shaped spikes on Eren's shoulder blades were covered by longer steel versions and the same long style applied to the three horns on his face.

Levi's ears pricked up when he heard the sound of leaves rustling behind him. He turned to see Hanji and Armin carrying a large folded piece of black leather.

The short raven haired male let out a deep sigh before shifting into his own dragon form. He held his useless left wing out and looked down at the two.

"Okay." Armin started, "I made a few modifications to your wing... so..."

"So... what?" Levi asked as he glanced at the blond boy.

"Hold still, Levi sir..." he replied as Hanji and he unfolded the leather.

Levi noticed the difference in design almost immediately. He tilted his head to the side when he noticed the long piece of leather turned out to be three pieces with straps and buckles on each.

"Stretch your wing out all the way..." Armin said as the two picked up the biggest of the pieces.

Levi did what was asked of him as he laid down to make it easier for Hanji and Armin. He watched carefully when the two unbuckled and unfolded the leather piece into two before Armin draped one side over the beginning layer of his wing. It covered the thin torn layer perfectly at the crease. The older dragon watched as Hanji buckled the straps over his wing's bone.

"How's it feel, short scales?" Hanji asked with a smile on her face, looking up at her friend.

"Fine." Levi said, "What made you change it like this, Armin?"

"Well... I thought it'll be easier for you instead of sliding your entire wing into a pocket." Armin explained, as Hanji and him worked on the next layer, "I think this one will give you more freedom and flexibility... considering that the only real thing preventing you from flying is the thin layers of skin."

Both Eren and Levi watched as the third and final piece of leather was buckled together. Levi flexed his wing some to get use to the feeling of the new replacement.

"It actually feels a lot better than the original design..." he stated, looking over at the blond boy.

Armin smiled and nodded as his cheeks flushed a deep shade of red.

"Alright. Let's get you in that armor." Hanji said.

Just like Eren, it didn't take long to put the armor on the older, dark colored dragon. Levi's armor was quiet similar to Eren's with a few minor exceptions. His three long horns on top his head looked longer in size along with the row of spikes going down his back. The spikes on the near tip of his tail and on the edge of his wings appeared larger in size as well.

Levi glanced over at Eren, seeing the brown dragon blush through his scales. He couldn't help but smirk when he saw this as he walked over to Eren.

"Levi..." the brown dragon started when he saw the older one approach him.

"Shhh..." Levi whispered as he pressed his head gently against Eren's, "Don't worry..."

"Yeah b-but L-Levi..." Eren stuttered as he felt their armor click against each other.

"I'll protect yo-"

"Don't!" Eren roared, cutting Levi off, "Please don't... I don't want to see you die again..."

Levi nudged Eren gently as the brown dragon buried his face into his lover's chainmail covered chest. The older dragon let out a deep sigh when he heard the familiar battle horn being blown from the courtyard.

"I won't leave you again... now come on... it's time to kick some ass." Levi whispered rather bluntly before walking off towards the call.


	17. Marching On

Eren quickly followed after Levi into the courtyard where all the other knights stood. He couldn't help but think that everyone was staring at him, which they probably were. Who wouldn't look at two giant dragons decked out in suits of armor? He shook his head and looked around, managing to spot his friends within the ranks. Jean, Marco, Sasha, Connie, Krista, and Ymir were all together in the center of the formation with a few other new knights as Hanji and Armin remained with their own group towards the left.

"This is it people! This is the day we rid the kingdom of these new threats!" Erwin shouted from where he was in the front.

Eren quickly made his way to his assigned post behind Hanji and Armin's group. He glanced over at Levi, who was positioned behind Erwin's group. The older dragon nodded at him and he nodded right back at him. Eren's muscles tensed as butterflies started to fill his stomach, knowing what was about to happen once the gate opened.

Levi watched Eren's movements, noticing how skittish the brown dragon looked. He wished he was able to comfort him just a little while longer, but he knew he couldn't break formation. He knew Eren was stronger than he gave himself credit for as well. His ears pricked up when he heard the sound of the large castle gate being opened.

"Charge!" Erwin shouted from his place as he drew his sword and his white horse reared up on its hind legs.

The entire army galloped forward, straight into the forest as the two dragons followed closely behind. In order to avoid disaster they rode around Trost to make sure it wasn't harmed in the mist of the battle.

Once they cleared out of the thick forest the entire squad was surrounded by a vast amount of grassland with little trees for protection.

 _"This is bad... the terrain's different... are we still going through with the plan?"_ Levi thought.

"Break!" Erwin commanded, which answered Levi's question.

The formation broke up into the three groups of knights as planned. Eren watched as Jean took the lead with his group of greenhorn knights. The brown dragon remained behind Hanji's as the witch and commander's groups split apart.

It was quiet... a little too quiet for Eren. Every little sound sent the young dragon's head in its direction. The sound of armor clanking and clicking together and hoofs pounding against the ground was slowly driving Eren mad. His scales pricked up on end with every step he took. He glanced over at Levi every so often to receive a comforting smirk from his lover. Just as soon as he managed to calm down, Eren heard it... the loud, furious roar of the Female dragon overhead.

His body frozen… Not by fear but, by pure adrenaline as swords were being drawn. Everyone watched as the she-dragon swooped down from the sky and aimed for Jean's squad, who were galloping away with their own swords at the ready.

 _"This is it... do or die... the moment we've all been training for..."_ Eren thought as a low snarl ripped through his throat.

"Now!"

With that single word said... the battle began.


	18. Battle Won by One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this is the last short chapter in this story!

It all happened so fast... In a flash, both Eren and Levi lunged at the Female dragon in a frenzy of talons and fangs.

Blood roared in Eren's ears when the she-dragon's tail came in contact with his head. He shook his head to clear it before seeing a few arrows with rope attached zoom passed him. He looked up to see Levi wrestling with the Female dragon in mid-air.

"Levi!" Eren roared and lifted off the ground with huge flap of his wings.

He took the advantage almost immediately and sunk his fangs deep into their opponent's front leg. Both dragons winced as the Female let out a blood curling, shrilling screech. Levi sunk his talons into her back, dragging her down towards the ground.

Eren blinked in surprise when arrows embedded into the Female dragon's body and helped pull her down.

"I get it... Pull her down so we can get her underbel-"

Eren was snapped from his thoughts when their opponent hooked a talon underneath his chainmail. He writhed and squirmed, trying to break free. He looked up to see Levi struggling to keep a good hold on her as her wings flapped violently. The brown dragon's blood went cold when could feel the she-dragon's talon puncture through the soft scales of his throat.

"Eren!" Levi roared when he saw his lover in danger.

Eren's eyes snapped open when he heard Levi call out to him, just in time to see the dark colored dragon sink his fangs into her neck. The sound of the she-dragon 's blood curling scream echoed throughout the clearing as she writhed under Levi's grip. Her squirming only made the older dragon sink his fangs deeper into her skin.

Blood leaked from the wound and into Levi's mouth. The taste of the metallic red colored liquid made the dark colored dragon bite down harder, draining out their opponent's life.

The Female dragon was so focused on Levi that Eren had broken free from her grip. He went to sink his fangs into the opposite side of her neck only to be met with hard crystal instead of skin. He winced and retracted his head just in time to see Levi rip the nape of the Female's neck out. The young dragon watched as the Female dragon fell to the ground, lifeless.

"You okay?"

Levi's question snapped Eren from his thoughts. The young dragon shook his head before looking at his lover. It was then that he noticed just how dented Levi's armor was. The chainmail was torn, exposing some of silver scales that made up the older dragon's underbelly and throat. Blood trickled from some of the minor wounds the Female dragon managed to inflict on Levi.

"Yeah... you?" Eren replied.

"Never better..." Levi answered with a small nod.

Eren looked down below as the army started to swarm around the dead dragon and cheer. He puffed out his chest, feeling proud to have helped save the kingdom.

However, the victory was short lived as cheers turned into yelling almost at an instant. Eren's ears pricked up as he tried to deceiver what the knights were trying to say. His sea-green eyes went wide when he heard the sound of wings beating fast behind him. He went to whip his head around but it was too late... his ears started to ring and the breath was knocked out of him when the Armored dragon slammed right into him.


	19. The Cost of a Victory

Eren's entire body froze as he became dazed by the impact. His thoughts jumbled as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. Blood roared in his ears as he fell out of the sky and started to hurl down to the ground.

"Eren!"

The brown dragon could hear the muffled sound of Levi's voice calling to him. It was then that the light returned to Eren's sea-green eyes. He winced as he felt the Armored dragon dig his talons into his shoulders, denting his armor. He writhed and squirmed in the other dragon's grip as they fell to the earth.

A loud angry roar broke through the air all of a sudden before Eren saw a black blur zoom towards them. The brown dragon winced as tongues of flame sprung from the blur and hit the Armored dragon with some stray tongues hitting him in the process. The Armored dragon released Eren from his grip, which gave him a disadvantage.

Levi snapped at the Armored dragon and caught the hard thick scales in between his jaws. He didn't care that his fangs didn't cause any damage to their opponent, he just needed Eren to be safe. He let out a low growl before he broke away and exhaled a string shot of fire at point blank range at the other dragon.

Eren flapped his wings hard as he scrambled away from the Armored dragon. His jumbled thoughts running a mile a minute, watching Levi as he struggled with their opponent. His sea-green eyes narrowed and a puff of smoke blew from his nostrils. He dove towards the two fighting creatures as he tucked his wings close to his side. He let a loud roar escape his jaws as he landed right on the distracted dragon.

The Armored dragon writhed and squirmed underneath the two dragon's combined weight. His tail lashed about as he hooked a talon underneath the black dragon's plated armor.

Levi let out a blood curling screech as he heard a loud pop when the Armored dragon pulled his shoulder plate clean off. His breath hitched in his throat as he winced when a sharp wave of pain shot up his arm.

Eren frozen in fear when he heard Levi's sudden pain filled cry. He watched Levi's iron shoulder plate fall to the ground in slow motion. His eyes widened when scent of blood hit his nose.

"Levi... you're-"

Eren cut himself off when he saw that the large spike on the dragon's shoulder was ripped off and bleeding severely as well.

"I'll be fine! Keep your mind in the fight!" Levi snapped at the other in between pants.

Eren followed closely behind him as the older dragon dove back into the fight. That was until his ears pricked up with the sound of an extremely loud 'thud' that could shake the ground. Another one followed shortly after before it clicked into Eren's head...

Footsteps.

His eyes went wide when he caught a glimpse of the giant skinless dragon coming up over the hill in the opposite direction.

"Oh god..." he muttered as his gaze flickered down to the army of knights down below before flickering back to Levi.

 _"What are we gonna do? What can we do? We're dead... we're all dead..."_ Eren's thoughts became jumbled as he looked at the Colossal dragon.

Eren's heart picked up its pace when the Colossal started to open its mouth.

"Levi!" Eren roared as he gave a quick glance to Levi fighting the Armored dragon with three usable legs.

He folded his wings by his side as he swerved down towards the two battling dragons. His eyes went wide when a sudden surge of energy shot through him.

"Fveilrue!"

Eren felt his throat grow warm as white hot sparks escaped his mouth. He zoomed like a speedy bullet towards the Armored dragon. His sea-green eyes narrowed when their opponent opened his mouth slightly, and with one sharp exhale blasted the purplish white fire ball right into the Armored dragon's mouth.

Levi pulled away from the second dragon when it grew hot all of a sudden. He blinked in surprise, watching as the Armored dragon's entire body started to slowly deteriorate like a paper burning in a fire. He glanced over at Eren, catching sight of the Colossal dragon opening its fire filled mouth behind him.

"Eren, move! Now!" He shouted as he managed to dodge the Colossal's attack.

Eren did what was asked of him, wincing slightly when a few stray sparks grazed him.

"It's hot!"

 _"No shit."_ Levi thought as he rolled his eyes slightly.

"Levi." The sound of Erwin's voice made the older dragon's ears prick up.

"It's about damn time, Erwin." He snorted in between pants as he dodge another attack thrown at them.

"We'll distract it from below." Erwin shouted, "Just keep it up!"

The tall blond man watched as the dark colored dragon let out a loud angered roar and flew off before looked over at his army.

"All squads regroup and aim for the Colossal dragon! Hit it from every angle!" Erwin commanded as his group charged at the huge dragon.

Levi struggled to breathe correctly as his dislocated shoulder continued to throb in unspeakable pain. He started to fly sideways as the wing on same side started to ach with every flap. His narrow metallic grey gaze remained locked on the foe in front of them as the sky started to become dark with clouds.

"Levi! You okay? You're wounded pretty badly..."

Eren's voice made the dark colored dragon's ears pricked up before glancing over at his lover.

"I can say the same about you." Levi huffed as he looked at the dented armor and torn chainmail on the brown dragon's body. He could see little hints of blood from where the armor scratched Eren's body as well as some gashes left by the last two dragons.

"Yeah well... I'm not as bad." Eren retorted as he flew closer to Levi's side.

"Listen Eren... that thing has wings..." the older dragon said as he scanned the enemy over.

"So...?" Eren asked, somewhat hoping the huge dragon would stay on the ground.

"So... let's see if it can use them. I have an idea." Levi replied just before the Colossal set the forest ablaze with its fiery breath.

Levi and Eren quickly split apart and dodged the attack, flying on either side of the fifty foot beast. The older dragon unleashed an icy breath upon their foe as Eren did the same on the other side. The pair flew directly in front of the Colossal dragon's small eyes to gain its attention, which succeeded.

The huge skinless dragon shook its body as it spread its gigantic wings out to their full length.

"Ready, Eren?" Levi called over from his side.

"Yeah!" Eren replied before he flapped his wings hard and flew up towards the dark stormy clouds with Levi at his side.

Eren's heart picked up its pace, feeling their enemy not breath hit the tip of his tail as it followed after them into the clouds. He could hear Levi's erratic breathing as clear as a whistle even when the Colossal dragon let out a loud angered roar.

The pair broke apart for the second time once the dark clouds covered them from the foe's poor eyesight. The two watched and waited for the perfect time to strike as the Colossal dragon whipped its head around in confusion. It let out a frustrated cry, fire escaping from its mouth as it tossed its head about in all different directions. It was then that Levi decided to strike, unleashing a bolt of white hot fire from his mouth as he darted pass the enemy. Eren mimicked the same action and crossed paths with the older dragon as the Colossal let out a loud roar.

"Shit!" Levi muttered when he saw that a few stray sparks had caught his leather wing straps on fire.

"Levi! Y-Your wing..." Eren called as he saw the other's wing light up.

"Let's finished this... Now!" Levi called back.

Eren nodded in agreement as they flew close together in front of the giant dragon's mouth.

"Steady..." Levi muttered as he watched the Colossal behind him as it opened its mouth, "Now!"

With that said, both Eren and Levi twisted their bodies around to face the giant dragon. They flapped their wings and unleashed two white hot fireballs at the same time straight into the foe's mouth. They watched as the Colossal slowly started to combust and fall to the ground.

"Eren look out!"

Eren reacted a little too late when the colossal dragon's large wrecking ball-like tail came in contact with his body. Pain surged throughout his entire being as he started to fall out of the sky. His body refused to move as his tunneled vision locked on Levi.

"Eren!"

Eren could hear the muffled sound of Levi's voice called him as the older dragon reached out for him. His tunneled vision suddenly started to cave in him before he blacked out.

Levi didn't care about his leather wings that burning up around him or about his dislocated shoulder and it's shearing pain. He folded his wings closer to his sides as he inched closer and closer to the brown dragon. His heartbeat thudded in his ears as everything moved as if in slow motion around him.

 _"Eren... I'm almost there... please... open your eyes... Eren..."_ Levi couldn't think of anything else but saving the brunet.

His narrow eyes went wide with panic when the brown dragon turned back into the slim teenage boy he grown to love. He stretched his talon tipped fingers out a bit more as he was just mere inches from him. The darkened sky was all that surrounded the two as the ground seemed to be moving towards them rapidly.

 _"I got you, Eren... You're safe now."_ Levi immediately thought when he snagged a piece of Eren's clothing and pulled him close to his chest.

"Oh no..." Sasha muttered as the army of knights stared in horror down on the ground below.

Everything went dead silent after that. They all watched as Levi twisted his body around, hovering on his back for a few seconds before hitting the forest floor hard. The whole ground shook under their feet on the impact.

"Levi!"

"Eren!"

Erwin, Hanji, Armin, Jean, and the rest of their friends raced towards the site of the crash, calling out to their friends. They gagged and coughed as dirt and grass picked up from the crash formed a small dust cloud.

"I found them!" Hanji called, arriving first at the scene as the dust slowly started to clear.

Everyone's eyes went wide at the heartbreaking site...

Levi's entire body was protectively curled around Eren's human state. The older dragon's armor was extremely dented and stained with crimson blood as gashes and scraps covered both the boy and the dragon. The prosthetic wing was reduced to nothing but ash as blood dripped from where Levi's shoulder spike was supposed to be. Eren was covered in small cuts and bruises with the exception of a large gash across his forehead.

Everyone was holding their breath, not daring to say a word as they waited for any sigh of life from their comrades. It was then that a sudden cough startled everyone. The dragon stirred a bit as his chest slowly started to rise and fall as did the boy's.

"E-Eren..." Levi whispered as he pulled the boy closer to him, "Pl-Please... Please be okay..."

His narrow eyes opened ever so slightly only to close again as he slipped into an unconscious state.


	20. Peace at Last

"Eren..."

"Eren...?"

"Eren!"

Levi let out a sharp gasp for air as he jolted up from his slumber, his narrow eyes went wide as they flickered wildly around the room. His entire upper half was drenched in sweat as he slowly started to calm down, groaning when a sudden wave of pain hit him. His dislocated shoulder had been popped back into place when he was out cold but it still hurt none the less. Bandages wrapped around his bare chest and shoulder, which prohibited his movement even more.

"He's up."

Levi's eyes flickered over to his bed side to see Hanji raising a wet cloth to his forehead.

"Glad to see you're still with us, short scales." She said with a slight giggle in her voice, "You gave us quiet the scare."

Levi's memory was still a bit foggy... all he could really remember was the battle finally ending and then... fallen...

"Where's Eren?" Levi asked almost immediately.

His heartstrings tugged with worry and fear when Hanji didn't answer right away. He looked up when he heard two pairs of footsteps coming to his opposite bed side, only to see Erwin right next to him but he could care less about that at this point. His heart picked up its pace when the room grew silent and no one had answered his question.

"Hanji... Where is he?!" Levi repeated with a mix of fear and panic in his voice.

When the witch didn't answer right away for the second time, Levi tried to sit up out of the bed he was in only to have Erwin stop him. He shot a glare at the blond when he placed a hand on his non-wounded shoulder.

"Let. Me. Go." He said as he tried to stay calm.

"Levi..." Hanji started as she lowered her head, "Some friends can't be replaced."

Levi's eyes went wide as his gaze flickered down to his hands. His heart started to sink to floor as he tried to gulp down the lump forming in his throat. He didn't move a single muscle and remained silent for a good long while. That was until he heard shouted coming from down the hallway and the sound of feet racing towards the room.

"Come back here, dumbass!"

"You shouldn't have told him where he was then..."

"Yeah... it is kinda your fault, Jean."

Levi recognized the sound of Jean, Armin, and Marco's voice just before hearing the sound of someone basically body slamming against his door with a loud 'thud'.

"Forget it, Jaeger. You need your rest just as much as Levi needs his." Jean's voice shouted right outside the closed door.

The sound of Eren's last name being called made Levi's head shoot up almost immediately.

"Yeah... besides he's probably not even awake yet." Armin said as he tried to calm the person down.

Levi couldn't help but crack a small smile at the bickering going on outside his room.

" _Probably!_ Which means there's a chance he is awake." Eren retorted.

The older dragon shook his head slightly, a light chuckle escaped him when he heard another 'thud' up against the door. He didn't have a doubt in his mind that Eren was trying to break his way through.

"I suggest you let him in before he decides to burn Kirstein into a crisp." Levi said.

Both Hanji and Erwin cracked a small smile of their own before the blond man stood up and walked over to the door.

Levi waited, his heart picking up its pace as Erwin opened the door with a small 'click' sound. His smile grew ever so slightly when he saw Eren ram right past the tall blond man, making him stumble back a bit.

"Levi..."

Levi's smile slowly faded when he looked at the brunet up and down. He saw the bandages wrapped around his forehead where the gash was as his right arm was held in a sling. He could see the small cuts and bruises that were already starting to heal on their own as Eren started walking towards him. He cracked a small smile when his metallic grey eyes met the boy's gleaming sea-green ones, shining bright as always.

"Eren..."

Eren's lips tugged up into a smile as he vision started to blur with happy tears. He was glad to find that the other was alright. He couldn't help himself as he sat down on the side of Levi's bed and hugged him.

Levi flinched and let out a small groan when Eren suddenly hugged him, making him fall back onto the bed.

"Oh! Sorry Levi..." Eren said as he released the older dragon from his embrace.

"It's okay..." Levi replied as he stroked the brunet's cheek with the back of his hand, a slight smile graced his lips as he breathed in the other's scent, "I'm just glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you're okay too..." Eren whispered as he buried his face into the other's chest.

Erwin watched the two dragon interact with each other closely before speaking up.

"Eren... Now that there's no threat. I allow you freedom to live where ever you wish to live." Erwin stated as he looked at the boy.

Eren blinked in surprise and looked at the commander with a puzzled look.

"So does that mean..." the brunet started.

"Yes." Erwin said, cutting the boy off, "You can live with Levi."

"Th-Thank you sir..." Eren stuttered in reply.

Erwin nodded in a silent 'you're welcome' before walking out of the room, giving the two lovers some alone time.

Eren could barely contain himself once Erwin left as he wrapped his arms around Levi's neck and kissed him. Levi let out a small groan in response but kissed back as well.

"I get to live with you..." Eren whispered.

"No you don't... you get to freeze your tail off outside." Levi said in a rather serious tone before chuckling slightly, "Of course you get to live with me, idiot. I've been wanting that for such a long time now..."

Eren smiled at Levi and buried his head into his chest as he laid with him. He knew it was going to be a great life with Levi. He just knew it...

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I'm in the process of making a third part to this AU. So if you guys like the last two parts I hope you like the newest bit when I post.


End file.
